


Mixed Signs

by hailynx



Series: Challenges, Events & Exchanges [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2234913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailynx/pseuds/hailynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the three of them decided on Jongdae as the additional member for their band, it was purely for his vocal talents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mixed Signs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bcnf3nf](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bcnf3nf).



> Originally written for [Chinguline 2014](http://chinguline.livejournal.com/).  
> I do not own EXO.  
> Please do not translate or repost/reupload.

For reasons unknown, they’ve decided to isolate him on one side of the table. Even though he has already passed the little test to become an official member, Jongdae feels like he’s in front of the judging panel all over again. It’s nerve racking, but he knows that he needs to maintain the pleasant smile. Luhan had given him some easy tips on earning their favour permanently and Jongdae intends to use them to their full potential.

 

“So, how come we’ve never seen you on campus before?” Baekhyun asks, eyes sparkling with interest. “I couldn’t have missed you. You’re so—” _cute_.

 

Kyungsoo kicks his feet underneath the table and Baekhyun turns with a sharp gaze, mouth dropped open in a silent gasp of pain. Baekhyun shoots Kyungsoo a quizzical look that remains unanswered. Someone needs to filter Baekhyun’s mouth and Kyungsoo cannot trust Chanyeol to do it.

 

“You’ve got really strong vocals,” Kyungsoo says instead to finish Baekhyun’s sentence.

 

Jongdae flushes a beautiful pink that elevates all sorts of pain. The small smile of embarrassment on his face has Baekhyun swooning inwardly, rendering him speechless—complaints included. Kyungsoo is glad for that, but that smile isn’t that much better for his heart either. He ends up elbowing Chanyeol who is on his right reflexively, to relief the stress of trying to hold his affections in, bringing about trouble once again.

 

“What the—Soo?!” Chanyeol hisses with pain. “That hurt!”

 

Jongdae jumps right into concern, leaning over the table with kind affections, “Are you alright, Chanyeol?”

 

All three mentally curse at the soft concern on Jongdae’s face. When the three of them decided on Jongdae as the additional member for their band, it was purely for his _vocal_ talents. They were set on gaining a vocal that could balance and from Luhan’s shitty quality mix tape; Jongdae had been the perfect person for it. That’s all that they were expecting to get.

 

Before Jongdae came bouncing along, the three of them had been fine with their circle of friendship. Their band is pretty much fine too, except for the fact that sometimes, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo’s voice melt together _too_ well. It’s not just the fans that have a hard time telling them apart so that’s definitely a problem. So a vocalist it was. Unfortunately, life works in odd ways. They hadn’t counted on Jongdae to be so friendly and _cute_ , despite his initial shyness. It’s a very nice change to their group, different from Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s usual banter with Kyungsoo to mediate silently with his eyes but it’s also a challenge that’s slowly killing them from the inside.

 

“I’m good,” Chanyeol chokes out, rubbing circles into his wound. “But we really haven’t seen you around campus before.”

 

“Ah, I went on an exchange program last year,” replies Jongdae proudly. “To China.”

 

It had been a good year. He’d go back if he could, but mostly for fun because the study had been difficult in a completely new language. Sure, he’d had help from his overly tall roommate but it was still difficult to keep up a good mark. However, there is reason to stay in Korea this year. Jongdae has always been interested in joining a band and he will not pass on one as good as this.

 

“But I’ve seen some of your stuff,” Jongdae informs them with a renewed smile, “And I’d like to be a part of it.”

 

And they’re so easily sold, on that smile.

 

* * *

From then onwards, Jongdae’s presence cannot be ignored. He floats about the campus and they gravitate to him just to see that smile. It’s pretty easy to catch, because Jongdae’s whole face lights up when he sees the people that he knows. However, when they are greeting him personally, it feels much warmer, because the smile is _intended_ for them and no one else—well, the three of them are sharing that affection at the moment but it’s bound to change.

 

“Did you look over some of the stuff?” Kyungsoo asks, because he’s got to start somewhere.

 

Jongdae nods, “You and Chanyeol wrote them together, right?”

 

It’s an alternating process. When Chanyeol is working on it, Kyungsoo is listening with half of his attention and the other half on his university work. When it is Kyungsoo leading, Chanyeol is nodding off because that boy has too much going on at once, university, his gaming life and well, just a lack of sleep in general because he’s so loud. However, they do work together better than Kyungsoo and Baekhyun alone. When it comes to music, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo are like water and oil. They just don’t mix well with their strong clashing opinions.

 

“You work hard,” Jongdae smiles, lips and eyes curling at once. “It shows.”

 

“I work hard too,” Baekhyun grins, butting in and looping an arm over Jongdae’s shoulder, “Don’t I?”

 

Jongdae laughs, body shaking gently along with the gesture. “You guys would know that best.”

 

Kyungsoo snickers into his hand and Chanyeol gives Baekhyun a light pat on the back. Jongdae looks around confused—he hadn’t meant to shoot Baekhyun down. In fact, it was a comment of praise for _all_ three of them. Jongdae has yet to start working with the three of them but judging from their popularity, he is sure that they are all hard working in their own way.

 

“Sorry,” Jongdae’s apology is immediate. He rubs Baekhyun’s back soothingly, “That’s not what I meant?”

 

Baekhyun leans further into Jongdae’s personal space, pressing his face close, nose barely touching, “What did you mean then?”

 

Jongdae flashes a smile but there is a hint of discomfort on his face. He’s only used to being this close with his roommate because the man has no comprehension of personal space. Chanyeol, who notices the subtle cues before Kyungsoo, pulls Baekhyun back by the collar to save Jongdae and earns a small smile of gratitude meant for him alone. Jongdae is a rather touchy person himself, but he doesn’t think he’s ready to step on that line with his new friends yet.

 

“Um, well, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo would know best,” Jongdae explains, “They’ve been working together with you for longer.”

 

“Baekhyun doesn’t work at all,” Kyungsoo deadpans as Chanyeol says. “He’s just trying to impress.”

 

“How can you two pick on me?” Baekhyun pouts, with crocodile tears.

 

Jongdae frowns and takes one step forward, carefully pulling Baekhyun into his arms with a light comforting pat for his error.

 

“Of course not,” he chides gently, rubbing Baekhyun’s back gently. “I’m sorry okay? It’s my fault for not being clear.”

 

Baekhyun takes the chance to cling, arms wrapping around Jongdae’s waist tightly as he pokes his tongue out at the two spectators with absolute glee.

 

* * *

“We should make some rules here,” Baekhyun announces.

 

Chanyeol’s nice and Kyungsoo’s cute. He doesn’t feel like he can outdo them when they’re using they are both strong points to their advantage. Usually, they don’t, because they can all be assholes to strangers, but when it comes to Jongdae, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo just seem to do it naturally. They need to set down some rules, for their safety and more particularly Jongdae’s. After all, they want Jongdae and his heart in one piece.

 

Kyungsoo and Chanyeol exchange questioning glances. “What.”

 

“Hey, we’ll agree on them,” Baekhyun reasons. “I’m not trying to cheat you kids.”

 

Kyungsoo grabs a pen and jabs it at Baekhyun’s chest. “Repeat that if you dare.”

 

“Dear friends,” Baekhyun corrects quickly with a crooked smile.

 

Kyungsoo and Chanyeol pull away for discussions. When it is Baekhyun’s suggestion, it is dangerous to follow through without question. They’ve been around long enough to know that they shouldn’t blindly agree. Meanwhile, Baekhyun gets comfortable, pen already gliding across paper with his conditions. By the time that Chanyeol and Kyungsoo are done with their discussion, he’s got half a list.

 

Baekhyun flashes a grin. They’re wearing familiar defeated expressions. “So I take it that you agree?”

 

“It seems fair,” Kyungsoo mumbles. “And safe.”

 

“You’re going to get your way anyway,” Chanyeol sighs, pulling a piece of paper from the pile. “Let’s just do this quickly.”

 

They all hog a corner to themselves and begin their scribbling more seriously. When they bring it together and read through it, it is easily noticeable that most of their rules are incomprehensible. There are points in common, but most of the rules that they have come up with individually are beneficial to _their_ personal cause. It is clear on all three pages so they don’t bother putting blame anywhere. Before they can go at it again though, Kyungsoo’s roommate steps out of the shower with a towel resting on his head and a frown of disapproval on his lips.

 

“Um,” Jongin scratches his cheeks with worry. “I don’t think this is a very good idea?”

 

Kyungsoo replies in retaliation. “I’ve never stopped any of the stupid stuff that you and Sehun engage in.”

 

Jongin cannot argue with that but he’s glad to see that Kyungsoo knows how stupid this is.

 

“It’s a spectacular idea,” Baekhyun butts in, smiling devilishly. “I can’t wait to see these two fail.”

 

“You don’t know that,” Chanyeol rebuts solemnly. “Kyungsoo wins most of our games, if you’ve forgotten.”

 

“Those,” Baekhyun laughs, almost manically. “Didn’t include Jongdae.”

 

Jongin’s face contorts into a mix of pain and disgust. He’s known these three for a few years and most of their games have been safe and free of other beings. However, he does know Jongdae and the minor underlying reason of why. Chanyeol and Baekhyun are generally loud so he zones out on them, but the name Jongdae is hard to miss when even Kyungsoo is using it constantly.

 

“When I get back,” Jongin informs sternly while hanging up his towel. “I hope you will have dropped all of this nonsense.”

 

Jongin grabs a jacket and pulls his bag over his shoulder carefully before exiting. Jongin has never succeeded in trying to stop the three of them so he’s not going to put in useless effort. Besides, he’s sure that Jongdae can take care of himself. No one can be that dense not to pick up once the game starts.

 

“Let’s do this again,” Chanyeol announces, grabbing more paper. “Why don’t we start with the rules that we already agree on?”

 

The three of them set their papers down in the middle and find what they’ve agreed on and rewrite that list first. They argue a lot throughout the rewrite process, but somehow, manage to settle with some of the rules that they really want.

 

“May the best man win,” Baekhyun announces, forcing handshakes.

 

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo mumble affirmatives sloppily.

 

Jongin comes with the scoreboard on his bed and a note requesting him to oversee the scoring process because they don’t trust each other enough for fair play.

 

* * *

It’s a Tuesday and that has come to mean lunch with the three in his newly joined band. Minseok and Luhan are out at practice for soccer so company in the form of Baekhyun, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo is a blessing. Jongdae smiles to show his fondness and he hopes that they know. However, the only one he hugs is Baekhyun. Unfortunately for Kyungsoo and Chanyeol, Baekhyun’s the most touchy-feely and Jongdae has just gotten used to having him invade personal space.

 

“What are you so happy about today?” Baekhyun asks, refraining from commenting on how much of a resemblance Jongdae has with Chanyeol’s never ending positivity.

 

Jongdae grins brighter, “Can’t I be happy because I’m seeing you guys?”

 

The three of them exchange careful glances, mental battle taking place as Jongdae bends down to fix his laces. It seems impossible to win when Jongdae is generalising, but there _has_ to be a favourite amongst the three of them. Baekhyun wants to ask but Kyungsoo wins out when he places a large lunchbox in front of Jongdae. He steals the attention to himself easily and suddenly, Chanyeol and Baekhyun don’t know if they’re jealous of Kyungsoo for having Jongdae’s attention or of Jongdae for being blessed with Kyungsoo’s homemade cooking.

 

“Food!” Jongdae exclaims, clapping his hands happily. “Is it for me?”

 

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo replies face expressionless as usual, “It’s kind of like an induction.”

 

It’s not a lie. Kyungsoo cooks, on a regular basis and at some point in friendship, he had made food for Chanyeol and Baekhyun as acknowledgement of their ongoing friendship. Jongdae is a little more special than that because of _feelings_ —but for now, Kyungsoo has every intention of feeding him so that he’ll grow out of his baby bird bones

 

“Wow,” Jongdae stares in awe at the open box. “It looks good.”

 

“Eat up,” Kyungsoo instructs, “You’re tiny.”

 

Baekhyun coughs.

 

Kyungsoo twists his lips upwards, eyes meeting Baekhyun’s evenly. _Do you want to hurt?_

 

Baekhyun zips his mouth immediately because Kyungsoo is _his_ size but even without hapkido training, Kyungsoo’s strength is to be reckoned with. Baekhyun has been the sole victim many times because of Chanyeol’s long legs. More than that though, Baekhyun wants to avoid making any weird faces or noises in front of the boy he’s currently fighting two friends to impress. Jongdae called him _pretty_ and he wants to keep that image if he means obtaining more affection than the others.

 

“Do you guys want some too?” Jongdae offers suddenly. “This is a lot.”

 

Jongdae can eat, but sharing is caring. He doesn’t want anything to change between the three just because he’s popped into the circle late game. Jongdae notes that he’d probably made the right choice when both Baekhyun and Chanyeol light up—it’s different and slightly odd from their usual sparkle, that makes him wonder briefly over his place in this friendship.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

Jongdae nods, turning half way to Kyungsoo for confirmation, “Ah… is it okay, Kyungsoo?”

 

Chanyeol’s chopsticks are already halfway across the table. Baekhyun holds out for an affirmation, knowing that he has to be careful—experience obtained from being the main victim of Kyungsoo’s violence. Kyungsoo smiles, having already anticipated Jongdae’s kindness. He’d prepared beforehand for all of this because Jongdae’s so easy to read.

 

“No,” Kyungsoo hisses as if he’s speaking to a child and swats Chanyeol’s hand with the other end of his chopsticks, “Chanyeol’s weak to spice.”

 

“I—”

 

“Number three,” Baekhyun and Kyungsoo mumble, shooting him a careful glance.

 

“Yeah,” Chanyeol acknowledges with a little pout, “I appreciate the sentiment, Jongdae.”

 

Jongdae looks down at the platter that Kyungsoo had given him. He can see the amount of spice in the dish but it looks delightful so he swallows hungrily instead. He can tell that Kyungsoo has put in a lot of effort to make it for him. There’s no room for complaints although he does feel bad about hogging all this food to himself.

 

“Oh… um,” Jongdae frowns and then turns to Baekhyun, “Baekhyun?”

 

“I’m good with spicy!” Baekhyun beams, treading carefully. “Feed me?”

 

“Baekhyun doesn’t eat cucumbers,” Kyungsoo smirks, a twist in his words. “He hates them.”

 

Realisation breaks out on Baekhyun’s face and before he even manages to say anything, Jongdae’s frowning down at his cucumber filled food. Baekhyun coos at him when the chance comes and laughs it off just to see Jongdae smile again. Assured, Jongdae grins and then turns his attention to his food with thanks on his lips. Chanyeol looks at the meal dejectedly, mouth watering uncontrollably as Baekhyun and Kyungsoo exchange a battle of feet underneath the table.

 

Jongdae enjoys himself so much that he doesn’t pay attention to anything else going on around him. Even as the three are battling with sharp gazes and a tense atmosphere, Jongdae continues to shove the variety of food into his mouth, humming in delight. Maybe, he won’t offer to share the next time. Kyungsoo just settles into the small victory, because despite saying that it’s a lot, Jongdae eats it all.

 

“You’re a great cook, Kyungsoo,” Jongdae flashes a wide grin—food is his number one priority.

 

Kyungsoo flashes a shy smile but his mind is running a mile with another bribe for Luhan. “Let me know if you’re ever craving anything.”

 

Jongdae’s face lights up again. He turns and squeezes Kyungsoo in a tight hug. “Thank you!”

 

* * *

“I’m still amazed by the fact that you interchange between the drums and guitar,” Jongdae states, leaning into Chanyeol’s personal space, fascinated.

 

They are nearing the end of their practice session and Jongdae is still getting to know his band mates. He knows that Kyungsoo and Baekhyun sing beautifully but he had no idea that both the drums and guitars were played by Chanyeol. In the recordings, they mix it up but for the performances, Chanyeol sticks to the guitar because it is easier to carry around.

 

“Why didn’t you guys also look for a separate guitarist?” Jongdae asks.

 

“Yixing hyung has too many commitments to actually join a band,” Kyungsoo sighs. “So we change it up from time to time. It’s fun though.”

 

Jongdae nods in acknowledgement and then asks Chanyeol to get on the drums for him to see. They’re still lingering in the practice room so it’s fine to mess around a little. Chanyeol likes to be acknowledged for his talents and immediately hops behind the drum set to play. He oozes a different kind of confidence behind the drums and Jongdae watches in complete fascination at the sudden difference in atmosphere that swallows him whole.

 

“You’re going to tell me you play something else,” Jongdae accuses with an amused chuckle.

 

Kyungsoo and Baekhyun recoil in pain because Chanyeol does. He doesn’t need to show it off but this can very well be pulled to his advantage. They cannot stop him though, because they’ve made an agreement to keep away from lies and hindering the truth. Chanyeol beams, nodding happily like a rewarded child.

 

“The piano, but just a bit,” he replies, scratching his cheek sheepishly. “That’s Baekhyun’s speciality.”

 

“Are you saying that I’m not contributing because I don’t play an instrument?” Kyungsoo asks, rolling up his sleeves.

 

It’s not really a blow, but Chanyeol had been playing the modest card just now and Kyungsoo isn’t going to let him get away with it.

 

Chanyeol backs away with an awkwardly cut off chuckle, “No! Of course not. Your voice alone is lovely, Kyungsoo.”

 

Baekhyun bursts into laughter as Kyungsoo chases. He stumbles over Jongdae and takes the chance to hold onto him to stop from falling. Baekhyun snuggles in close from behind, watching as Chanyeol is chased by Kyungsoo around the practice room. This is why it’s easy to steal moments with Jongdae for himself. Jongdae continues to pat Baekhyun’s arm kindly but he seems worried at the same time. The fight seems endless until Jongdae beckons them to stop with his own input of his incompetence in the group.

 

“I don’t play any instruments either,” he confesses. “Sho—”

 

Baekhyun squeezes Jongdae affectionately, “Hush. Your voice is enough.”

 

Jongdae laughs, thinking of it as a joke played on Chanyeol and Kyungsoo’s banter. “I could try though—was thinking of picking up the bass…”

 

Chanyeol stops and Kyungsoo finally gets a hold of him. He doesn’t relent once he catches and puts Chanyeol into a tight headlock.

 

“Like… for r-rock?” Chanyeol chokes out, tapping Kyungsoo’s arm, begging to be freed before he’s derived of all oxygen. “Soo…”

 

“Yep,” Jongdae nods proudly, detaching himself from Baekhyun and coming over to chide Kyungsoo into letting go and pulling him into a comforting hug instead.

 

Baekhyun shoots a glare in Kyungsoo’s direction but the three of them nod carefully. If they have someone to play the bass alongside the guitar, it’d give them more range to try out a bunch of different genres.

 

“Yixing hyung was offering to help with the basics.”

 

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo curse mentally. They’re not knowledgeable in that area. Jongdae says so, but Yixing is definitely too busy to give long-term lessons. It’s definitely a call for Chanyeol to step in and help. There’s nothing that they can do to stop this because Chanyeol is good at playing the guitar. They cannot deny him of that, especially seeing as they’ve already acknowledged it.

 

“I can teach you too,” Chanyeol offers with a bright grin, all teeth flashing. “They’re more similar than you think.”

 

Kyungsoo and Baekhyun are already scheming but Chanyeol isn’t going to let them get in the way this time. The two, who are almost as cheery and bright as he is, are a little more devilish and they’ve got _agyeo_ up their sleeve too.

 

Jongdae’s eyes light up and his tone is bright and hopeful, “Ah, would you?”

 

“Just let me know when you’d like to start,” Chanyeol offers gently with a smile. “I’d love to help.”

 

Despite being rivals, even Kyungsoo and Baekhyun find it charming. When did Chanyeol get so smooth? Maybe it’s simply because the guitar is one of his passions. Baekhyun huffs loudly, thinking with spite that he can do that when it comes to the piano too.

 

“Will do!” Jongdae grins.

 

* * *

The recording of the demo CD is beyond difficult. Baekhyun and Chanyeol play pranks on everything possible and it frustrates Kyungsoo to no end. The little pranks earn Jongdae’s attention and vibrant laughter, but it’s really not helping with progress. They don’t have a rule regarding this, but Kyungsoo thinks that they should have, when he gets all three of them on their knees begging for forgiveness. If there’s one thing that Kyungsoo’s more serious about than their current hidden competition, it is music.

 

“We’re sorry,” the trio cry, “We’ll behave.”

 

When the band releases the demo CD three weeks later, all the wounds are healed by how well received it is. To boost morale, they’ve earned a new bunch of fans just for Jongdae. Yixing, who does the broadcast for the Chinese Student Association segments, puts in a good word for their newest member, causing a bigger uproar than they’d originally anticipated.

 

Their new image is widely accepted and they find love from the fans at every corner. Jongdae had thought that it would be much more difficult to adjust and fit in but Chanyeol, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo are fun and helpful. Everything is perfect, but only on CD and behind the scenes. Their practice sessions are as good as the real thing—until, they slip up. Jongdae and Kyungsoo—who are facing each other for their bridge duet—are stunned when they’re singing the encore track for their final stage and Chanyeol and Baekhyun slip up.

 

Jongdae jerks when Baekhyun’s fingers run off key and Kyungsoo’s eyes dart open to glare at Chanyeol who’s followed Baekhyun along off beat. Jongdae almost chokes on his notes in shock, but Kyungsoo’s there to guide him with a sharp glare. It’s not directed at Jongdae, but just feeling it on the others is enough to set him straight. They’re not supposed to slip up on stage. The final stage is wrapped up in low spirits. The fans still cheer but Kyungsoo is especially hard on himself and his members. He shoots them daggers as soon as they’re off stage and doesn’t relent even when Jongdae is massaging his shoulders soothingly.

 

“What’s wrong with you two?”

 

Baekhyun and Chanyeol of them lower their heads and hold their silences. They cannot say that they’re jealous of the duet part between Jongdae and Kyungsoo—especially jealous when they both have that loving look in their eyes. Chanyeol’s not a vocalist and Baekhyun’s already got a duet part on another track so the argument is invalid.

 

“What did I say about music?” Kyungsoo scolds.

 

Jongdae nullifies his effort by going around and handing out countless hugs and gentle whispers of reassurance. They should take it as comfort rather than material for mockery but Baekhyun and Chanyeol both poke their tongues out at Kyungsoo when they’re in the warmth of Jongdae’s arms.

 

“Extra practice,” Kyungsoo decides on spot.

 

“Oh… okay,” Jongdae answers obediently, meanwhile Baekhyun and Chanyeol groan their approval.

 

Kyungsoo tosses makeup wipes over to Baekhyun once he’s relieved his anger and turns to gather his things. Jongdae leans into Baekhyun’s space from where he is still hugging Chanyeol to help him out with his makeup. Baekhyun is stunned to complete silence when Jongdae picks up a clean cotton swab and swipes a bit of moisturizer on it to clean up the last bit of his eyeliner.

 

“You missed a spot,” Jongdae grins.

 

Baekhyun blinks repeatedly, still disbelieving. It’s not the first time that Jongdae has reached out, but it still boils his insides to jelly every single time. Jongdae doesn’t take care of the others’ faces like he does with Baekhyun’s. It makes him feel special. The words stay clogged up and Jongdae waves a dismissive hand before he turns his attention back to Chanyeol who’s calling for him.

 

“Is tomorrow still alright?” Chanyeol whispers quietly.

 

“Yeah,” Jongdae nods. “I’ll meet you at the station, at noon.”

 

Baekhyun creeps on them and announces it loudly, “Where are you kids going?”

 

“None of your business,” Chanyeol pokes his tongue out childishly.

 

Baekhyun looks at Jongdae pleadingly and Kyungsoo plays the silent and stern card. Seeing their various pouts makes him laugh so Jongdae shakes his head and keeps his mouth zipped. He ignores them to see their stomping feets and chuckles lightly as he makes an exit.

 

“I have to go. I promise to help pack next time,” Jongdae straightens up, “I’ll see you later.”

 

Chanyeol catches his watch and exclaims in the same manner. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo stare dumbfounded as the door closes on their faces. Just to spite them, Chanyeol had slid his arm to the small of Jongdae’s back to lead him _away_.

 

“What was that,” Baekhyun whines, hands in Kyungsoo’s shirt, throwing him back and forth violently.

 

Kyungsoo is silent for the longest time, handing coming up to rub his temple. Baekhyun hasn’t stopped shaking but his brain is ticking. Kyungsoo thinks back and studies all of their previous interactions again. There must be a hint somewhere.

 

“Are you just going to let this go?”

 

“Shut up Baek,” Kyungsoo hisses. “I’m trying to think.”

 

Baekhyun waits it out but he’s quick to catch on, “You’ve got something.”

 

“No,” Kyungsoo shuts him up. “I’m not going to be a brat like you. I’m going back to my dorm.”

 

Baekhyun stares, “Bullshit.”

 

* * *

It’s an easy eight metre walk from exit five of Jongno sam-ga station but totally worth it when Jongdae steps in and sees instruments lined up one after another. He’s been here before but it had been a very quick tour to help pick up Yixing’s guitar. Jongdae hadn’t stayed for long to have a look at their range. Today, he’ll take advantage of time and the presence of an expert.

 

“They have the biggest selection for guitars,” Chanyeol informs him as he walks him around. “But you’d have to be careful.”

 

Jongdae tilts his head, confused.

 

“Of fake products and such,” Chanyeol adds, leading the way.

 

Jongdae nods, letting the information sink in. He’ll remember it, but isn’t certain that he’ll be able to pick it up yet. There’s still a lot to learn before he even gets there. So he follows carefully and listens as Chanyeol points out some of his favourites. They end up in the corner store where Chanyeol greets the familiar owner and settles down. He motions for Jongdae to sit on one of the chairs and takes one of the guitars off the rack and hands it over.

 

“Let’s get a feel, okay?” He suggests. “Hm… let’s start with the guitar? I’m better at that.”

 

Jongdae nods and follows with the instructions that Chanyeol gives. It’s fun to play for the sake of it and then he sings too, with a different kind of emotion than he usually does for the band. It’s all fun but at the same time, Jongdae feels a vindictive vibe coming towards him. He stops every now and then to look, but the place is filled with many other musicians looking for products that it’s hard to pinpoint the source of hatred.

 

“You okay?” Chanyeol asks, noticing his distractedness.

 

Jongdae nods, eyes glancing around again, “Isn’t that—”

 

Chanyeol catches them too and the two automatically put their instruments down and advance slowly. Even from afar, they can hear mumbled banters that rains worry over Jongdae immediately.

 

“Stop pushing, Baekhyun.”

 

“I’m being pushed as well!” Baekhyun reasons, lips jutted in a pout but he’s still pushing forward. “Move up a bit, Soo.”

 

“Why...?”

 

“Psh, don’t ask why.” Baekhyun hisses. “You knew where they were going. If I didn’t follow you—”

 

“There isn’t a rule that said I had to inform you,” Kyungsoo retorts.

 

Baekhyun bites back without missing a beat. “There isn’t a rule that says I can’t follow you.”

 

Kyungsoo elbows him hard in retaliation. Baekhyun lurches forward until they’re stumbling, shocking Chanyeol and Jongdae into a run. The two of them jump forward in attempt of catching their falling friends, but fail as Kyungsoo and Baekhyun stumble into a mess of crossed limbs.

 

“What are you guys doing?” Chanyeol asks, looking at their mix of limbs. “Up to no good?”

 

Kyungsoo jerks his head up and glares, daring Chanyeol to say more. Baekhyun pushes trying to get up and they end up tangled again as Kyungsoo tries to fight it. Jongdae offers a hand but is mistaken and pushed out of the way as the three of them engage in banter. They’re speaking fast and in a weird kind of rush that it leaves him confused and speechless.

 

“C’mon,” Jongdae tries again with a little laugh. He gives them both a hand each, pulling them up simultaneously. “Let’s go get ice cream or something okay? My treat.”

 

* * *

The door is only half way open but Jongdae already wants to leave for another room. Unfortunately, he cannot. It’s too late to request a room change. He drags his body in slowly, while willing the image of his friends away but to no avail.

 

“Um,” Jongdae raises a brow. “That’s my bed, you know?”

 

Luhan jerks his head from Minseok’s shoulder and blinks innocently, “We haven’t done anything yet.”

 

“So you were _planning_ to?”

 

Minseok elbows Luhan harshly, “No, Jongdae.”

 

“I expect my sheets to be washed,” Jongdae frowns, slapping his books onto the desk and pulling the chair out to sit. “Thoroughly.”

 

Luhan agrees with glee, causing Jongdae’s face to contort in distaste, but he says no more in retaliation. Jongdae knows that he can’t beat Luhan. Instead, he flips open his book and buries his face into it, tired and exhausted.

 

“What’s with you?” Minseok asks, worried. “Usually you’re cheery and…”

 

“Just tired,” Jongdae mumbles against paper, “And I feel bad.”

 

He’s very thankful for the new group of friends but had never thought that it’d bring them apart—maybe. Somehow, he gets the feeling that they feel left out because of him and that’s not something that Jongdae wants. He’d never want to stand in the way of their friendship and furthermore, drive them apart to the point that it hurts. However, stumbling upon Baekhyun and Kyungsoo today has heightened his worries.

 

“What for?” Minseok raises a brow. “You’re Jongdae. You can’t even upset someone if you wanted to.”

 

“I think I’m making them feel left out,” Jongdae confesses, turning to face his seniors.

 

Minseok and Luhan exchange confused glances.

 

Jongdae pulls a face, frowning. “Like… when I hang with one of them individually, the others probably don’t like it? Am I missing something?”

 

“What are you thinking?” Minseok questions gently.

 

“I don’t know?” Jongdae shrugs lazily. “I can’t put a finger on it.”

 

Luhan laughs, “They just like you, Jongdae.”

 

He must feel so proud of this achievement of making them friends because he’s got that smug look on his face. Jongdae would throw something to swipe that smirk off, but he knows that it’ll repaint quickly so it’s a waste of effort. Luhan is not wrong but it doesn’t feel like he’s right either.

 

“Well, yeah, I suppose.” Jongdae replies evenly.

 

Jongdae knows for a fact that he’s likable. Sometimes though, the trio can be extremely overwhelming and difficult to keep up with—especially when the three of them aren’t in tune with each other. They’re almost good enough to drive him insane but maybe that’s the goal, seeing as he’s getting in between them.

 

“So you get it!”

 

“Get what?” Jongdae replies knotting his brows together. “I’m still confused—did you just derail me?”

 

“No,” Luhan huffs as he makes his way over to Jongdae’s desk. “Why do you think they’re always around you?”

 

Jongdae flashes a grin after a moment of thought. There’s no negativity this time, because he’s sure that there are some positive feelings in their circle of friendship. “Because I’m a good vocalist and they want to keep me?”

 

Luhan looks mildly horrified, but even more horrifying with his mouth dropped open and eyes skewed on his face, “Wow, your ego.”

 

“What,” Jongdae deadpans, giving Luhan _the_ look. “I have a healthy level of self-esteem.”

 

“Hey!” Luhan throws a pillow at him. “Respect your hyung.”

 

* * *

Jongdae is standing outside and waiting for Kyungsoo to come back. He’s running a little late and all is fine, but it grows confusing as he stands alone and thinks about it. Why does Kyungsoo insist on them going together when they can just meet at Baekhyun’s?

 

“Ah, hyung,” Jongin greets. “Are you waiting for Kyungsoo hyung?”

 

Jongdae nods, flashing a smile. Jongin almost melts, but wills himself not to be dragged into this complication any further. The trio have said so much that Jongin cannot help but think in the same line too. Jongin doesn’t believe he has any room for objectivity.

 

“You can wait inside,” Jongin insists, unlocking the door. “Don’t want you to get sick too.”

 

“Ah, thanks.” Jongdae answers, slipping inside.

 

Jongin politely turns on the heater and points him in the direction of Kyungsoo’s bed. Jongdae takes a tentative seat after looking around and stays completely still and quiet. This is the first time he’s been left alone with Jongin and it is even more awkward than their first meeting where they had just exchanged brief greetings.

 

Jongin finally clears his throat after dropping off his items, “Do you want anything to drink?”

 

“No, I’m fine.” Jongdae smiles again, “Thank you.”

 

“Do you not know where Baekhyun’s dorm is?”

 

“I know,” Jongdae replies. “But Kyungsoo insisted on going together—said something about Baekhyun being a dangerous patient.”

 

Jongin gives him an odd look. “Oh… I see.”

 

Kyungsoo can be sly too. However, Baekhyun is quiet a persuasive person. Maybe, Jongin considers briefly, the kind and easily forgiving Jongdae needs protection from him. Usually, Jongin trusts Kyungsoo’s judgement, but he doesn’t really know if it is a personal vendetta or not so he refrains from commenting. He doesn’t need to make Kyungsoo out to be the bad guy—he’s not cheering anyone on—but Kyungsoo is actually a nice person so.

 

“Ah, well, feel free to look around,” Jongin smiles. “There’s not much to play with though.”

 

Jongdae nods carefully and darts his eyes around. The room is neat, reflective of Kyungsoo’s appearance. Jongin is equally neat but Jongdae isn’t sure if it is his own personality or something that Kyungsoo has instilled in him. Once he’s scanned what he can from this view, Jongdae gets up and walks around, poking at things here and there, frames and notes that just scream cute.

 

“Scoreboard?”

 

Jongin jerks and jumps right at him, yanking the board out of his grip and then promptly trying to hide it behind his back. They’d entrusted to him and only take it out when they’re there to fix the scores. Jongin honestly thinks that it’s silly, but it’s too late. Jongin has already developed a sense of responsibility. He rubs the whiteboard at his back out of nervousness and Jongdae frowns because he’s certain that the content is now lost.

 

“Um, you’ve probably—”

 

Jongin stammers, ignoring Jongdae’s voice of concern. “Uh… y-you can’t look at this.”

 

“Oh…” Jongdae frowns deeper—he really hadn’t meant to invade privacy. “Okay—sorry.”

 

Jongin blinks. “No… it’s just. It’s stupid.”

 

He feels very awkward and has no idea what to do, despite knowing how nice Jongdae is. They are left at a standstill with awkward smiles and the board still hidden until the door clicks open and Kyungsoo steps inside.

 

“Oh, you’re back,” Jongin lights up visibly.

 

Jongin takes the chance to shuffle away and hides the board in the bathroom. Kyungsoo may kill him if he finds that Jongdae had temporarily gotten his hands on it. He forces a smile on his face when he comes back out and wills his body not to sweat with guilt.

 

“Yeah, are you going to be alright for dinner?” Kyungsoo asks. He rummages around the room, finding things and dropping off his bag. “We’ve got to run… Baek’s you know.”

 

“Yeah… yeah,” Jongin nods furiously. “Sehun’s dragging me along to dinner so. Um, tell Baekhyun hyung to get well for me?”

 

“Okay!” Jongdae cheers, cheeks rising as he smiles cutely. “Eat up okay Jongin? You’re too thin.”

 

Jongin stands there, a little dumbfounded, chest fluttering at the smile and genuine concern. He thinks he kind of understands now, why all three of them are smitten.

 

“Let’s go Jongdae,” Kyungsoo waves a hand and grabs onto Jongdae while he’s at it. “Thanks for waiting.”

 

* * *

“Baek?” Jongdae calls with a knock.

 

After some stumbling, the door finally opens. Baekhyun grins wide as he sees Jongdae but ends up with Kyungsoo squished in the middle of his attempt of a comforting hug. Baekhyun wants to whine but he’s already being dragged away before he can voice his complaint. It’d probably be passed off as his sluggish anger at being sick and being stuck in bed, doing absolutely nothing at all.

 

“Let’s get you back into bed,” Kyungsoo frowns, dragging a sluggish Baekhyun. “Where’s Chanyeol?”

 

Baekhyun shrugs and mumbles incoherently into his blanket. He knows that Chanyeol had left him some medicine on the desk and a full glass of water, but he can’t remember anything that Chanyeol had said before he disappeared.

 

“It’s okay,” Jongdae assures, carding his fingers through Baekhyun’s hair, “We’re here to entertain you.”

 

Kyungsoo deadpans but he doesn’t say anything to reject the notion. He’s not that mean to a sick person, even if he hates the fact that Jongdae is right. Baekhyun most definitely views him as entertainment.

 

“I’ll put the television on for you,” Jongdae offers. “Just stay in bed okay? Kyungsoo and I will whip something up for you.”

 

“Kimchi stew! Meat!” Baekhyun cries with a hoarse voice. “Meat! I want meat, Jongdae.”

 

Kyungsoo turns sharply, but looks less intimidating in the apron, “Congee.”

 

“Feed me meat, Jongdae,” Baekhyun pouts with a whisper.

 

Jongdae just laughs as he adjusts the volume and then rushes off to the kitchen to pick up the other apron to help out. Kyungsoo is serious in the kitchen, distributing instructions consistently, one after another. Jongdae ends up running from one corner to the other, carrying out every instruction as carefully as he can. Congee is easy and not much work, so he manages that okay. Once the preparation is complete, they get it on the stove and let it cook.

 

“Have you eaten?” Kyungsoo asks.

 

“I had a snack,” Jongdae tells him.

 

“I’ll make dinner then,” Kyungsoo replies. He’d taken note earlier and today is Baekhyun’s day to cook. Chanyeol can probably manage it but since he’s here, he may as well. “You’re planning to stay until late, right?”

 

Jongdae nods and Kyungsoo takes the cues to give instructions. At Jongdae’s request, they make a different batch for Chanyeol who’s sensitive to spice. He’s also careful to wash the knife thoroughly before he starts mincing things for Chanyeol to make sure that there’s no chilli residue. Kyungsoo wonders again, how Jongdae distributes his affections so easily, but they are having fun on their own so he doesn’t voice his query. Besides, he’s happy with the bubbles of giggles and smiles radiating light that’s currently directed solely at him.

 

“Stop flirting over there!” Baekhyun pipes up in irritation, “I’m the sick one! You should be pampering me!”

 

Jongdae chuckles as he turns down the heat to let it simmer. “Your congee is nearly done, don’t worry.”

 

Kyungsoo sighs and then checks on it. They leave it for another few minutes before they transfer it into a bowl. Kyungsoo is about to bring it out when Baekhyun pipes up again with another request for attention.

 

“Just look after the food!” Baekhyun pouts from his bed, “Jongdae can feed me.”

 

Kyungsoo sighs but concedes. He’s not very good at being stern with those that are sick. Jongdae looks a little apologetic but Kyungsoo waves him off and pushes him towards Baekhyun. He is around to watch and doesn’t need a needy and sick Baekhyun to start whining again. It’s going to give him a headache, even if the angel is around.

 

Jongdae feeds Baekhyun and wishes the tools and dishes up as Kyungsoo sets the table for dinner. They eat in silence because Baekhyun’s finally fallen asleep but the smiles are a constant. When they’re done, they help to clean the apartment and then Baekhyun stirs awake again. The two of them are ready to go, knowing that Chanyeol will be back pretty soon.

 

“Will you be alright?” Jongdae questions carefully as he looks down at Baekhyun’s pale complexion.

 

“No,” Baekhyun pouts. “Stay.”

 

Jongdae hesitates and Baekhyun takes the chance to pull him in. Unfortunately, Jongdae’s got a grip on Kyungsoo and they both stumble into the bed together. Baekhyun’s too drained to fight and decides that this is good enough for the time being. He snuggles up close and grips firmly around Jongdae’s waist—he’s got most of the boy to himself anyway.

 

Jongdae stiffens immediately. “Um.”

 

“Don’t bother,” Kyungsoo groans, “He’s like a leech.”

 

“Oh,” Jongdae frowns and then tightens his grip on Kyungsoo, “Then you’re not going anywhere either.”

 

Baekhyun whines in the back of his throat—this isn’t supposed to happen.

 

* * *

When Jongdae wakes to warmth against him, he expects lights to be in his face when he opens his eyes, but instead, he finds Chanyeol staring down at him. It’s an odd sight and he momentarily forgets where he is—but the reflexes act fast and he pulls Baekhyun towards him, because the foam of the toothpaste is threatening to spill over and he doesn’t want them to fight so early in the morning.

 

“Hi,” Jongdae says awkwardly. “I’m sorry. Is this weird?”

 

Chanyeol seems to snap at his voice and moves away, “Uh… not really?”

 

“Oh, that’s good,” Jongdae snuggles in just a bit. “Can I ask… the time?”

 

“Eight twenty ish,” Chanyeol mumbles around his brush. “Do you have to get going?”

 

Jongdae squeezes his eyes and brings a mental image of his and then nods. Chanyeol returns the gesture and offers a hand to pull Jongdae out of the tight space. Chanyeol pulls gently so that he hurts no one and Jongdae steps carefully around the mass of limbs. He hadn’t noticed it asleep but Baekhyun and Kyungsoo have very strong grips.

 

“Thanks,” Jongdae says, grinning at Chanyeol.

 

He turns back and tucks both Kyungsoo and Baekhyun in, so that they don’t miss his warmth. Jongdae fixes the pillows, pulls up the blankets and giggles as he pulls them both into the centre of the bed, wrapping their arms around each other. They both hugged him last night so they’re probably the type that likes to have plushies in their sleep. Jongdae’s not sure, but it’s best to be safe. He wants them to sleep well after all.

 

Chanyeol chuckles lightly before worries settle in, “I’ll have to head out early this morning too…”

 

“They should be alright,” Jongdae replies, moving about the dorm to pick up his jacket. “You ate what Kyungsoo made for dinner, right?”

 

Chanyeol nods in response, earning Jongdae’s smile of approval.

 

“I’ll be back,” Jongdae grins. He wants to check on them again before he sets off to class. “Let’s walk to class together?”

 

“Okay,” Chanyeol mumbles around his brush.

 

This might just be his day.

 

* * *

The Baekhyun free day is only relatively good for Chanyeol. They bump into Kyungsoo throughout the day of classes but Baekhyun is still stuck in bed. Jongdae voices his worries about Baekhyun the whole day and it’s nice, but also a little disheartening. Chanyeol joins him in the last class and finds that there’s probably no other chance than this. It’s Baekhyun this, Baekhyun that, all the time. And he’s even thinking of visiting their dorm again, for _Baekhyun_. Kyungsoo, having heard, claimed that he will be joining too. Chanyeol’s only chance is on their walk to the dorm, but he’s too scared to say anything until they’ve reached the second floor just the corner around their room.

 

“Jongdae!”

 

Jongdae halts his footsteps and turns around, a wide grin on his face. “Hm?”

 

“I… that… well.”

 

Chanyeol takes a few steps forward Jongdae inches away just a little. He feels like Chanyeol’s going to have some sort of panic attack on him and he’d like to avoid being crushed. Chanyeol is much bigger than he is after all. But he keeps the smile stuck on neatly as he encourages Chanyeol to go on. There’s nothing worse than bottling feelings until it explodes.

 

“I um… that you.”

 

Jongdae arches a brow without any comprehension. Chanyeol sighs.

 

“Never—”

 

Jongdae nods in understanding, ready to slip away, because he doesn’t like being cornered, which he is—against the wall that he’d backed against, but fails. Chanyeol lurches forward with a yelp, hands slamming hard against the wall for support but still falling over Jongdae, lips crashing for a very brief second before he pulls away in shock.

 

“Hey—” Chanyeol jerks around, eyes wide and glossy, failing to manage a glare when he notices that it is Baekhyun’s fists held out in front of him. “Why’d you—”

 

Baekhyun’s mouth drops open and he doesn’t answer. He hears crackling sounds and it’s not his heart, more like Kyungsoo’s knuckles and so he’s frozen up for more than one reason.

 

“Fuck,” Baekhyun hisses, jerking robotically before bolting off to avoid death by Kyungsoo.

 

“That?” Jongdae questions slowly raising his hand to his lips, pointing in question, “That? As in _that_ just now?”

 

Once his two best friends are gone in a game of chase, Chanyeol turns very slowly with an awkward smile on his face. Jongdae’s colours have just returned and he’s just a little bit more pink than usual. Chanyeol’s heart clenches and he hopes that it’s a good thing.

 

“Yeah,” is all that Chanyeol manages.

 

Jongdae looks at him for a long moment before answering, “Okay.”

 

* * *

“Really,” Baekhyun winces through his complaints—even he thinks that he’s earn all of those hits. He shouldn’t have given into the craving for ice cream and he shouldn’t have pushed Chanyeol reflexively—with his fists. “What do we like about this kid?”

 

“Well,” Kyungsoo punctuates the words by stabbing his food. “He’s cute.”

 

“Yeah but,” Baekhyun steals a glance and follows in Kyungsoo’s steps, “Okay. How is he cuter when he’s standing next to that giant?”

 

Kyungsoo refuses to look because Baekhyun is right and he already knows how the scene is playing out. As he expects it, Jongdae ditches Chanyeol and dashes towards them, slotting himself into the space between, laughter spilling smoothly out of his lips.

 

“Hey,” Jongdae greets, nudging them both.

 

“Hey,” Baekhyun and Kyungsoo answer back because how can they possibly ignore him?

 

Jongdae spots food and smiles brightly. He turns to Kyungsoo with a hopeful look in his eyes and it’s hard to shut down. Baekhyun snickers, but Kyungsoo knows that Baekhyun would have done the same, if it were for anything else remotely Jongdae-related. While Jongdae is busy with the prospect of food though, Kyungsoo pushes back in his seat and leans over into Baekhyun’s space for a well mediated punch.

 

Baekhyun yelps. “Jongdae, Kyungsoo’s being mean to me.”

 

“Just keep eating, Jongdae.” Kyungsoo instructs.

 

Jongdae keeps his head lowered. He’s come to learn that earning punches from Kyungsoo is easy, but definitely reasonable. He doesn’t want to mess with that. So far, he hasn’t been hurt by the youngest of their band and he’d like to keep it that way.

 

Chanyeol joins the table a little late and is this time, the one isolated on the other side. Kyungsoo and Baekhyun sit close but leave no room for him to sneak in between them to grab Jongdae. He needs to be thoroughly investigated before they agree completely.

 

“I think I finally understand how you felt,” Chanyeol sighs.

 

But maybe, he’s feeling a bit chillier because these are his friends, who he’s known for forever. He knows what they’re capable of and that they’re not the type to give up easily. But he’s also easily distracted by Jongdae. The new vocalist laughs at him, eyes crinkling and lips curling beautifully. He follows in suit, ignoring the glares and their potential plans for now.

 

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo pull away from the group’s exchange for a little emergency meeting.

 

“Hm, I’ve an idea.” Baekhyun smirks.

 

Kyungsoo doesn’t like that look one bit but he lets the idea come, “Let’s hear it.”

 

“Round two,” Baekhyun tells him confidently. Chanyeol and Jongdae are still in the trial stage and Jongdae _still_ doesn’t quite understand that all of them had been running after his affections so they’ve got chances lined up. “I got Chanyeol to where he is, I can take him down.”

 

Kyungsoo raises a brow, disapproval written all over his face.

 

“What?” Baekhyun smirks, tauntingly, “Are you scared you can’t win?”

 

“You’re on,” Kyungsoo claims narrowing his eyes and flicks Baekhyun’s forehead.

 

_Fin._


End file.
